Blackarachnia
Elita-1 (エリータワン, Erīta Wan), in another life (the Autobot one), was an energetic, spunky Autobot Academy cadet. However, a fateful trip to an alien world saw her teammates abandoned her to a horde of alien spiders. Now calling herself Blackarachnia (ブラックアラクニア, Burakkuarakunia), she hates her new body with a passion. Her loathing of her organic half is slowly driving her insane, and she will do anything to get rid of it, no matter whom she has to crush in her path. Her mutation fueled a newfound hatred of the Autobot cause and a quest for revenge that led her to join Megatron in his war against them. However, she does not appear overly loyal to her leader. Due to her mutant techno-organic form, she can use her newfound cyber venom to paralyze her enemies in addition to her natural ability to download and mimic other Transformers' traits and weaponry for a limited amount of time with a simple touch. Hope nobody tells Lockdown. Blackarachnia acts differently around robots of the opposite "sex" depending on faction; she's biting and sarcastic towards the Decepticons, but seductive and manipulative towards the Autobots. However, these appear to be but shells worn by a being who desperately wants to be normal again. This desire, however, makes Blackarachnia her own worst enemy, as it's nearly led to her own death. Appearance :Voice actor: Cree Summer (English), Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese) Blackarachnia started out as a promising young recruit at the Autobot Academy. Accidentally abandoned on a hostile alien world by her teammates, she did the only thing she could – merged with the organic monsters that swarmed the caves in which she was trapped. Emerging as a technorganic mutant, she vowed revenge on the Autobots that had left her behind, and joined the Decepticons in their war of conquest. Blackarachnia is a freak among Decepticons. Some time back, an encounter with the AllSpark caused her to fuse with an organic spider, turning her into a techno-organic hybrid of animal and machine. She despises this new form, especially on Earth, where her giant spider mode doesn’t exactly allow her to “blend.” Blackarachnia will do anything to find a cure for her condition and doesn’t care who she has to step on to get it. Obviously the AllSpark and its Autobot protectors will play a big role in her schemes. While her veichle mode has not been seen as Elita-1, but as Blackarachnia, She has the technorganic spider for a beast mode (a spider from Archa Seven). Attributes: *Generates organic webbing stronger than steel. *Mech-venom paralyzes mechanical victims. *Feeds on raw Energon siphoned from machines. Gallery File:Blackarachnia_spider.jpg|Blackarachnia's beast mode. Personality When she was Elita she was joyful, kind, teasing, loyal, brave, intelligent and flirty. When she became BlackAirachnia she became cunning, manipulative, rather cruel, rather devious and possesses a characteristic black humor. But all the time, we always have a part of Elita in her, as Optimus says, she is always very intelligent, teasing and flirty. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots (formerly) **Optimus Prime **Sentinel Prime Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Elita-1 original Elita-1] (namesake ancestor) *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Blackarachnia original Blackarachnia] ([http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Predacons Predacon]/[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Maximals Maximal] counterpart) Neutral *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wasp Predacons Razorclaw Rampage Headstrong Tantrum Divebomb Rivals Enemies *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ratchet *Sentinel Prime *Meltdown *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilites Blackarachnia is physically one of the weaker Decepticons encountered in the series, possibly due to her Autobot origins. However, she still form her hands into blasters and bladed weapons and possesses above average agility even for a Decepticon. He shoulder mounted spider legs can deliver Cybervenom stings to her enemies, and she can also use these legs to simultaneously download the abilities of her enemies. Blackarachnia is also extremely intelligent in the field of genetics and technorganics, as a direct result of her attempts at finding a cure for her condition. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Techno-organic Transformers Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Decepticons Category:Turncoats Category:Scientists Category:Elite Guard Category:Former Autobots Category:Rouge Decepticons Category:Heroes